Ron Being Ron
by Kali Kato
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione start passing notes in class? Read on and see!
1. The Note That Said Yes

Title: Ron being Ron.  
Rating: PG  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Characters mentioned: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Krum, McGonagall  
Year: 6th year  
Other: This fic is from Ron's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione.  
Summary: What happens when Ron and Hermione start passing notes in class? Read on and see!  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There she is, again. Sitting at her desk, acting as if nothing has happened all bloody summer.  
  
Please, she knows what happened.  
  
Her and Krum, thats what happened.  
  
She can deny it all she wants, but its obvious who the black colored owl is that comes with post once a week. A owl that ugly can only belong to its just as ugly master. Victor Krum. Every time she gets a stupid letter from the stupid owl, I question Hermione, and all she says is, "Its none of your buisness, Ron," and then blushes madly. Which in turn makes me blush as well. I've learned to stop asking, because I know the answer. See, Ronald Weasley does have brains! Ha!  
  
Although, as I sit here in Transfiguration, listening to Professor McGonagall blab on and on about the dangers of certain spells that can get you into trouble, all I can do is look at the brown haired girl across the room, writing every word McGonagall says down on parchment. It really bugs me, that she has to write every single thing down. She gets good grades as it is, its not like if she misses something, like the rest of us, she'll fail. I mean, she's Hermione, and she is good at everything. EVERYTHING! I used to tease her about it, call her mental and such, but deep down, I respect her knowledge. God knows her skills have gotten us out of enough jams.  
  
For some reason I have trouble getting my eyes to leave the slender girl that sits across the room. I realize, or maybe I've always known, that she is very beautiful when she's concentrating on something. She tends to bite her lower lip, twist a strand of hair, and then smile brillantly when she's just figured out the answer. As I'm sitting here gawking at Hermione, I feel a jab in my right side, I look beside me to see Harry giving me a foul look. Whats his problem?  
  
"Mr. Weasley? I'd appreciate it if you would please give us your undivided attention."  
  
Oh. Whoops. I blush as I hear giggles from various students. McGonagall returns to her lecture, and the students pipe down. I look at Harry, and he's once again listening to the lesson. He seems to be taking his studies very seriously this year, aware that Voldemort, yes, I have learned to say his name without cowering, will attack again. He's probably right. I also steal a quick glance at Hermione, and to my surprise, she's looking at me, she gives me a quick encouraging smile, and I quickly turn away, knowing that my ears have turned a girly shade of pink. I suddenly wonder if by not smiling back I hurt her feelings? Serves her right, she's hurt my feelings more than once by not sharing her little romance (puke!) with Krum. Not that I really wanna hear all the gory details, but a little insight and truth would be nice. I mean, we three are supposed to be best friends. I mean, I guess I would tell her If I was snogging some girl. And not that I wanted to hurt Hermione by not smiling back, I would never hurt Hermoine. Oh great, now she won't talk to me for the rest of the day, all because I didn't smile. I hated that, when she got mad at me, and refused to talk with me until I, Ron, apologized. Heh, I'm usually right, anyhow, she just doesn't know it. Why is it that she can always get the best of me. Wait a minute, how come I always LET her get the best of me?  
  
I now came to the conclusion that I have to make up with Hermione, or let her walk all over me, which is of course gonna happen if I don't solve this. I pick up a piece of parchment, and start writing, praying McGonagall doesn't have a third eye on the back of her head. This is what I wrote:  
  
'Hermione,  
  
Its almost lunch. Thank goodness, I'm starving. The lesson is boring, eh?  
  
-Ron'  
  
To make the note perfect, I drew a big, happy, smiling face on the paper. That'll show her. I very discretely took out my wand, and wispered a spell Flitwick had taught us that allowed the object (in this case a letter) to disappear from my hands, and reappear in her hands. Hopefully it would work, and not end up in McGonagall's hair. I looked around, to make sure no one was looking, then wispered the spell (Disaporro!) I grinned broadly as the   
note suddenly evaporated from my fingers. I stole another glance at Hermione, and grinned ever widder as she was staring at a folded piece of parchment in her hands. My parchment! It worked. She stared at the paper, and then looked around the room, trying to find the suspect, I guess. When her eyes fell across me, I waved childishly back at   
her, and she smiled and unfolded the piece of paper, reading it carefully. I returned to the lesson, but was completely lost due to the fact I hadn't been listening for the last thirty minutes. I jumped slighlty as I felt something fall into my hands, I looked down to see a neatly folded piece of paper resting in my fingers. I looked over at Hermione, who winked, which made me blush again. I quickly unfolded the paper, and read her note, which said this:  
  
'Ron,  
  
You really should pay more attention to your lessons, I would hate for you to fail your O.W.L.S. Yes, Its almost noon. I am rather hunger. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me for lunch? I'm sure it would be more fun with two than just one.  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione'  
  
I read the note twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Had she just asked me to go to lunch with her? Alone?  
Without Harry? That was odd. I quickly wrote back.  
  
'Dear Mione  
  
Don't you want to invite Harry along?  
  
-Ron'  
  
  
I sent the note to her again, and this time she didn't seem shocked at all to have a piece of paper appear in her hands. She seemed to stare at it for a minute, as if deciding what to write. A moment later, a paper appeared in my hands. I eagerly read it.  
  
'Ron,  
  
I really think Harry wants to eat lunch with Cho today, if you know what I mean. They seem to be getting closer,  
besides, I've barely had time to talk with you since the term started. I thought it would be nice, catching up on things. I also thought we could visit Zonko's, you know, look at all the tricks. We could get a Butterbeer. If you don't want to go, I understand.  
  
-Hermione'  
  
Of course I wanted to go. Was she insane! I wrote back quickly with my answer.  
  
'Hermione,  
  
I'll go. I love Zonko's.  
  
-Ron'  
  
Heh, I bet Krum could never have a conversation like this with her! Hell, he couldn't even say her name.  
  
After I wrote that note, and she wrote back, things started to change. We started passing notes every couple of  
seconds, talking about everything from my Pigwidgeon to her Crookshanks, to Quidditch (I told her how badly I  
wanted to be captain) and to even, yes, homework. I began to realize that she was no longer concentrating on   
McGonagall's lecture, which was a first for her. After twenty-five minutes of passing notes, I suddenly brought up the courage to ask her the question that had been sewn into my mind since the moment I'd seen her this term.  
  
'Hermione...  
  
I was wondering why you didn't come to the burrow this summer. Harry was there, as usual. But it wasn't the same  
without you. Ginny missed you. Harry missed you. My mum and dad missed you. And... I missed you too. Did you  
go visit Krum, is that why you didn't come?  
  
-Ron'  
  
I looked at the note carefully before I sent it off to Hermione, I knew very well that asking her this was embarking on  
dangerous territory. She could get mad, and then that would mean the end of going to Hogsmeade with her today. I  
sighed, knowing that I wanted this answer more than anything. I quietly sent it off, knowing I just marked my fate.  
  
When she recieved the letter, she opened it just as eagerly as the last ones. But when she finished reading it, I  
saw her eyes widen, and then slowly close, as if she'd just had some revelation. She glanced over at me. She  
didn't wear any expression. I knew I was gonna hear it at the end of class. "Oh, Ronald, why must you pry?" or "Why can't you just leave well enough alone?" or my favorite one---  
  
A paper appeared in my hands.  
  
I gawked at it. I had no idea she would actually answer me! As I unfolded the paper, I could feel her eyes upon me   
with an intense gaze. I didn't dare look at her, knowing it would just cause more blushing on my part. As soon as I opened the letter, I knew something was different. Her writing was uneven, hastily done, and she didn't even sign her name. What surprised me more, was her answer.  
  
'Are you jealous?'  
  
JEALOUS? JEALOUS!! What, was I jealous that Krum, with his stupid big hands and stupid strong arms, was kissing her,   
and God knows what else. Was I jealous that she got a letter from him once a week? Was I jealous that she might have spent the summer with HIM instead of ME? Was I jealous? Ha! I know I had tried to be a nice guy to Krum (not that he deserved it) after 4th year, but this was just too much.  
  
I shot her a look, and we just stared at each other for a moment, our eyes connecting on a such a deeper level than we ever had before. Looking at her, I noticed how pretty she was. With her long brown, curly hair and her deep borwn eyes and her soft lips....And then she looked away. And then I looked away, and the connection was broken. Instead, I stared back down at the piece of paper. I knew exactly what I had to write, even if it got me in trouble with her. I simply wrote:   
  
'Yes.'  
  
I knew that one little word could change everything.  
  
I was just folding the note up when I felt a cold icy hand tap my shoulder . I looked up to see McGonagall's blank stare. Oh great, she'd caught me.   
  
"Mr. Weasley? What do you think you were going to do with this?"  
  
Now I was going to get detention, or fifty million points would be taken away from Gryffindor or something. I heard laughs all   
around the room as she took the note from me. I glanced over the room to see Hermione staring blankly at her desk, her face a slight tinge of pink. What did she have to worry about? I was the one who was caught! I'd get detention, not her. Her perfect, good girl record would not be ruined, if thats what she was worried about.  
  
McGonagall unfolded the note, and read the one word written on the note to herself. She then peered over the brim of her glasses at me... and then... smiled? I couldn't believe it. The strictest teacher of Hogwarts thought this was funny. I mean,  
I always knew McGonagall had a soft spot for "The Dream Team," on account of us always saving Hogwarts and such. I  
never dreamed she actually liked me though. I suddenly had a thought that maybe she knew what was going on with me and Hermione, maybe she thought it was cute or something. Either way she tossed my paper into her trash can that old Filch would be dumping out later. She then placed both hands onto my desk, and stared down at me.  
  
"There will be no passing of notes in this class, Mr. Weasley. Now, that might be acceptable behaviour in Snape's class,  
but not in mine."  
  
Students laughed at that comment of Snape, everyone knew he toloreted nothing but us sitting quietly and doing our homework. If you were ever caught passing notes in his class, he'd defiantely read them out loud to the class. At least  
McGonagall had enough class to not embrass a freckled face, 6'1", sixteen year old boy. I knew there was a reason   
Transfiguration was my favorite class. I looked over at Hermione, she was listening to the lecture, and writing everythig down furiously again.  
  
Maybe it was a good thing, that she didn't get my answer, and now she never would. Knowing her she would never bring  
up the subject again. I'd be stuck watching her read her stupid letters from Krum every tuesday at Breakfast, watching her blush as she finished the letter every single time. What the hell did he write in there, anyway?   
  
For the last five minutes of class, I sat contently, listening to a lesson I didn't understand. Trying to keep the fact that  
I was bored under wraps. Thankfully, McGonagall dismissed us on time. I scooped my books into my bag, and stretched my arms a bit. I looked over at Harry, who already had his things packed. He looked at me, and waved towards the door.  
  
"See you in the great hall, Ron."  
  
I blinked, wondering if I was still going to Hogsmeade with Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, mate, I promised 'Mione I'd go get lunch with her... in Hogsmeade." I guessed.  
  
Then a funny thing happened. Harry looked up at me (him being 5'8") and gave a childish grin I had never seen before. He suddenly looked ten times younger than he had forty minutes ago, he looked like the young, skinny, sixteen year old boy I was best friends with. Not the man he had grown up to be.  
  
"Okay, sure, you two have fun. I've got a date with Cho, anyway."  
  
Then he bounded out of the room faster than you could say "Jelly Beans."  
  
Sometimes I wondered if the boy who lived knew exactly what was going on.  
  
I threw my bag over my shoulder, and made my way towards the door.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
I turned around to see Hermione standing behind me, a small smile on her face. She walked over and stood in front of me, right in the doorway.  
  
"Ron? Are we still on for lunch?"  
  
I looked at her and half smiled.  
  
"Of course we are." I said, looking down at her.  
  
"Great!" She exclaimed.  
  
And then something really weird happened for the tenth time that day. Something that I still don't understand. Something that made my palms sweat and my mouth go dry.  
  
She lightly brushed her hand against mine. On purpose.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this, Ron. Thanks for going. I'll be right back. I just want to drop off my books at the dorm."  
  
She then walked past me. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. Although I knew I shouldn't read so much into this.   
She was just being her usual friendly self, I decided. Maybe. Or maybe it was something more...  
  
"Mr. Weasley?"  
  
I completely forgot about McGonagall! She had probably been watching the whole thing! I looked over at her. She was sitting at her desk, a smile across her face. She then stood, her smile still intact.  
  
"Have fun, dear."   
  
And then she apparated. I suddenly realized I was holding something in my hand.   
  
The note!   
  
McGonagall had returned my note! I opened it, to find my one little word still intact, just the way I had left it. That old witch must know everything that went on in this old school. I leaned against the doorway, and shoved the note into my pocket.  
  
I realized something, at that very moment, why I'm so angry with Krum.   
  
Its simple really.  
  
He gets to share an intimate part of Hermione that I never will.  
  
  
~Fin~ 


	2. Walks and Sunshine Daisies

Title: Ron being Ron.  
Rating: PG  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Chapter: Two, "Walks and Sunshine Daisies"  
Year: 6th year  
Other: This fic is from Ron's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione.  
Summary: What happens on Ron and Hermione's walk to Hogsmeade? Read on and see!  
Notes: Aww, did you guys think I was eviiiiiiil? ^~ I wasn't planning on doing chapter 2, or writing anymore at all. But since you asked... here it is! I guess I should finish this fic more appropriately. I just wanted to thank all you lovely reviewers for encouraging me. Oh, Gigaku, thanks for pointing out you can not apparate in Hogwarts. I forgot. _ Lets just pretend teachers can. ^^   
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the mighty J.K. Rowling.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, here I am again. The great, all powerful, wizardly, courageous, the one and only.... Ronald Weasley!  
  
Ha, yeah right. Did I fool you for a second?  
  
I think it would be interesting, though. If I was great, and powerful, and collected. I can just see it.   
I could walk right into Bulgaria, and bop that Victor Krum on the head something good! That git would never know what hit him. He'd fall over flat. Me with my bulging muscels and charming smile... yeah, thats right.  
  
Ahem.  
  
Where was I? Oh, right.  
  
I'm none of those things.  
  
Sure, I'm rather tall. But I'm not nearly as tall as Krum. I swear, that guy sure drank his milk with wheaties when he was a kid. I have muscels, but they are just regular puberty muscels. They aren't well toned with years of Quidditch, like Krum's. And yes, I do come from a mighty wizarding family, not one of us a muggle, but even then, my magical skills need some work. Once in a while when I cast a supposedly easy spell, my wand will backfire, or it'll end up all wrong. My potions never turn out right, and my divination skills are never up to par. I'm almost positive that Krum is perfect at everything. Well, except saying Hermione's name right, that is.  
  
Sometimes I wonder, okay, most of the time I wonder what she likes in that guy. I know he's a powerful quidditch star and everything, but that doesn't mean he's got it all. His eyebrows are two close together, he needs a shave, and he walks all slouched over. Why would she want a guy like that?  
  
Maybe I'm being too hard on Krum. I'm sure Hermione has good reason to date and snog him. Or maybe he seduced her. I wouldn't put it past him. He certainly isn't perfect.  
  
Not that I don't have my faults. My hair is so orange-red, you can spot me from miles away. And yes, I do have my trademark dopey grin thats plastered on my face all the time. But I do have my charm.  
  
But... some people don't notice or want my red hair and charm.  
  
Like Hermione.  
  
She's never actually said that, of course. But sometimes I can't help but think it.  
  
Then again, there was that little noticeable hand touch at the end of transfiguration class. But I've come to the fact that she's just being herself. Wonderful, sassy, beautiful Hermione.  
  
I suppose I should stop thinking those things. She'll never be mine, no matter how much I wish it.   
  
I wonder if its good or bad...that I'm going to lunch with her in Hogsmeade.. alone. I'm not going to make a move for her or anything, thats not why I'm not sure if I should go. Its just that Harry is usually with us 99% of the time we go out. It'll be odd, just her and me. What if we can't find anything to talk about? Then again, I'm probably overworking my imagination. It'll be fine. There is no reason to be nervous. And why the hell am I sweating right now? I'm just standing in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for her to come down from her dorm.   
  
I suddenly notice that a lot of the students don't really notice me. Not a wave or a simple "Hi" from any of them. I guess thats the way its supposed to be. When Harry and I are together, everyone notices him. Its always "Harry, excellent match on Thursday" or "Your the school's hero, Harry." Its obvious that I'm just his red haired sidekick. I know Harry doesn't think of it like that, but I can't help but realize that I'm second rate. I wasn't the one who escaped Voldemort. I was just a Weasley, the youngest brother of the bunch.  
  
I can't even get the girl. Who happened to be standing in front of me right now.  
  
"Oh, Hello Hermione." I said calmly.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time? You seemed lost in thought..." She asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No, no, I'm ready to go." I said, giving her my most charming Weasley grin. She smiled back at me.  
  
I noticed she had ditched her Hogwarts robe. She wore a gray sweater vest with the Gryffindor crest, and a knee-high traditional school skirt. I never noticed her in these clothes before, considering the robe covered up most of our day clothes. I swear you could be naked under those things, and no one would ever know the difference.  
  
We approached the Fat Lady, who asked for the password. I scratched my head, I'd suddenly forgot it. Although, that wasn't rare for me.  
  
"Lovelife."  
  
Hermione had remembered for me.  
  
No wonder I didn't remember the password. I didn't have a lovelife to call my own.  
  
We stepped out of the Coomon room, and made our way to the front gate. On the way we passed the Great hall, where nearly half of Hogwarts was eating. I stopped at the huge double doors and glanced around. They seemed to be having ribs and corn soup for lunch. I spotted Harry and Cho, dining like the rest.  
  
"Ron, don't stare!"  
  
I looked ahead to Hermione, she had her arms crossed in front of her, in typical Hermione fashion. She approached me and shook her head. I blushed slightly, knowing I was gonna hear it.  
  
"I-I wasn't staring, Mione!" I said in rather defensive tone.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, and nodded over to where Harry and Cho were sitting.  
  
"Its rude!"  
  
I looked back to Cho and Harry, to see that they were now sharing a kiss.  
  
"I wasn't looking at that!" I said.  
  
"Right...." She said, rolling her eyes.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to win this argument. She saw something I didn't. I would never spy on Harry and Cho's "moment," I certainly wouldn't want anyone staring at me in that type of situation. If I ever got to be in one of those situations, that is.  
  
Hermione hit my arm playfully, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Lets just go," she said.  
  
I was right of course, about our quarrel, even if she didn't know it.  
  
Although I had to admit, she was pretty cute when she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was pretty uneventful. We had to walk for about a mile or two, on a beaten path surronded by acres of meadows, trees, and beautiful flowers. Once in awhile a few students would jog past us, obviously to the same destination as us. Younger students were walking with teachers, much like we had done in third year. Now that we were in our sixth year, we no longer needed to be escorted. It was nice, just walking along as the sun beat down on us. I now regreted not leaving my robe at school... it was hot outside.  
  
Hermione was in a good mood, our argument forgotten. She skipped happily along the road while I walked. I had my hands in my pant pockets, trying not to watch her. I knew if I stared at her, she'd notice and probably be upset. She was, afterall, a dating girl. Taken and off the market.  
  
I had to stop thinking of her in that way, I was going to drive myself crazy.  
  
"Hey, Ron, look at that!"  
  
I stoped in the path and looked over Hermione's outstretched finger to a patch of rather pretty blue flowers.  
  
"That?" I said, shrugging.  
  
"Yes, those, aren't they beautiful." She said, smiling.  
  
"I guess." I said.  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't you see the beauty?'  
  
What I wanted to say was, "Yes, the flowers are beautiful, but Its you I find so attractive."  
  
Of course, I didn't say that. I wasn't insane. Instead I said:  
  
"What? You want one?" I asked her.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! You know very well we aren't allowed to walk on the grass!"  
  
I shrugged and grinned, "Thats never stopped me before."  
  
She shook her head and mumbled something about rules. I laughed and hopped over the little white fence guarding that precious grass. I reached the flowers, and noted that they were very bright, probably under some no-aging/no-dying spell or something. I broke one off, careful to keep the stem intact. I hopped over the fence, and found Hermione still shaking her head.  
  
I thought about just handing her the flower, but then a very diffeent idea popped into my head.  
  
She stared up at me and looked more than a little worried about my antics. But before she could say anything about responsibility, I moved my hand up into her hair, and moved a stary strand away from her ear. She looked more than surprised. I tried not to enjoy the soft feeling of her brown hair, but it was a little hard not to notice how curly and soft and clean it was. I checked the flower stem for thorns, but there was none. I then took the flower and placed it behind her ear, twisting small strands of hair around the stem, making it stay in place. All the while I did this, I could feel her eyes upon me, watching me. When I was done, I removed my hand from her hair, even though it was very hard to not just stay like that all day, in the soft glow of the sun, standing so close to her. She brought her hand up to her hair and touched the flower, she then looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Ron, its beautiful."  
  
Once again, all I wanted to say was: "Yes, the flower is beautiful, but Its you I find so attractive."  
  
But of course, I didn't say that.  
  
Instead, we made our way to Hogsmeade.  
  
  
~fin...for now~  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks for reading chapter 2;  
I am only planning on five (ok, maybe six, or less, depends on how I go about it!) chapters, just to warn ya! Please review! :) 


	3. Meals, Mudbloods, and Malfoy

Title: Ron being Ron.  
Rating: This chapter is probably PG-13  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Chapter: Three, "Meals, Mudbloods, and Malfoy"  
Year: 6th year  
Other: This fic is from Ron's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione.  
Summary: What happens to Ron and Hermione at Hogsmeade? Read forward and see!  
Notes:  
harryhermione4eva- What? You mean to tell me you've never heard of The Wizard Wild Wheaties? Tsk, tsk! ;)  
  
Zille - Ouch! That must have hurt! X_x ;)  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews, keep em' coming! :D   
  
WARNING: This is a long chapter, so grab a soda and read onward! =)  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the mighty J.K. Rowling.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I suppose I should admit it.  
  
Its just hard I guess. Its hard for me, a guy, at sixteen years of age to admit my true feelings. As much as I'd like to, they just never seem to leave my mouth. Its just plain hard.  
  
I even wonder if I should have these feelings, if they should even be invading my mind. They pop into my head now and then, and when they do, its hard to get rid of them. Usually, I just shove them away. But today, well, today if different.  
  
As we walked side by side to Hogsmeade, I stole quick glances at Hermione.  
  
I kept on wondering if Viktor Krum had admitted his feelings. If he is man enough to say anything to Hermione about his deepest desires, his deepest needs.  
  
In a way, I hope not. But at times, I almost respect him for it.  
  
Heh, I said almost.  
  
I doubt Krum knows anything other than Quidditch. His mind is probably so full of plays and maneuvers that he misses whats right in front of his ugly face. I can just see it, Hermione reading a book and he playing Quidditch. What a wonderful date that would make. I can see the look on Hermione's face when all Krum can babble on about, in rushed sentences, is the wronsky feint. Hermione would be bored to death! She wouldn't have anything to have a good row about, she'd go to sleep hearing about Quidditch, and they would have nothing in common. She doesn't have...  
  
She doesn't have me.   
  
I could bore her with Quidditch just as easily as Krum, but thats not what we're about.  
  
Me and her, we always manage, despite the disguested looks from Harry, to get into arguements. Whether it be about forgotten homework or dangerous adventures, we always get into it. But never in a bad way. We don't really mean the things we say, and we both know that so there is really no need for apology in the end. I don't have that with anyone else. Nobody else in the entire world can get me so red in the face that I need a cold shower. Nobody else living can get my blood boiling, and then suddenly cooled off in the same sentence. There is nobody else in this world I'd rather defend against Malfoy's words than Hermione Granger. She's the only person I'd ever consider (and did) belch up slugs for.  
  
To be honest, the reason she's even with Krum is all my fault. Fourth year, was all my fault, all my doing. I was blind then, if you'd ask me to touch what was in front of my face, I couldn't. But now I can, and now I see my mistakes. In fourth year, I refused to notice my feelings. If I just hadn't been a childish prat and asked Hermione to the stupid Yule Ball, maybe she wouldn't be recieving mysterious love letters from Krum. I should have never considered her as second choice, that was just wrong. But as I said, I was blind. If I was truthful to my heart then I would have asked her before anyone else. Sure, I would have been blushing, but it would have been worth it. Maybe then, things would be different.   
  
But you can't redo the past.   
  
I'm stuck with what I got, and thats Hermione as a friend. Only a friend.  
  
I suppose I should be happy with that.   
  
Easier said than done.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hogsmeade was a place unlike any wizarding town I've ever seen. It was quiet, and nestled among lovely scenery. I swear, someday I'm gonna live here. It has everything you'd need as a budding wizard. Joke shops, candy shops, a wand shop, and as Hermione said it, a library as well.  
  
Thats right, she insists we go to the library. Is she insane? I told her that, and she mentioned she had a book to return, and it would only take a moment. I, being the loyal guy I am, went along of course, even though the idea was far from enticing. We do have a library at school, do we really need to visit this one too? We made a right at The Three Broomsticks and walked down the street until we saw a horribly red colored building, with a big book painted on the side of it.  
  
As much as I adore Hermione's brillance, I can't understand her fascination with books and reading. We already have enough homework, why make more work for yourself? Either way, I went along for the ride, even though I could have easily made her stop off at the Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
"Wait here," she told me as she bounded off to a corner of the freshly painted library. It seemed to be packed full of wizards, considering it was a weekday. I took a seat on this huge, rather soft chair, and made myself comfortable. Knowing Hermione, we would be here for awhile. Sure, she said she was just returning a book, but knowing her, she'd find something else to dabble in. To make myself look like I fitted in, instead of some red headed guy siting in a red library, I picked up a book. It was a Muggle dictionary. I flipped it open to a random page, closed my eyes, and let my finger fall on a random word. I opened my eyes, and cursed outloud, when I saw my findings. The wizard in front of me gave me a nasty look, but I barely noticed, and concentrated on   
what was in front of me. This is what my finger landed on:  
  
____  
  
Love \Love\, n.   
[OE. love, luve, AS. lufe, lufu; akin to E. lief, believe, L. lubet, libet,it pleases, Skr. lubh to be lustful.]  
  
1. A feeling of strong attachment induced by that which delights or commands admiration; pre["e]minent kindness or devotion to another; affection; tenderness; as, the love of brothers and sisters.   
  
2. Especially, devoted attachment to, or tender or passionate affection for, one of the opposite sex.   
  
3. Courtship; -- chiefly in the phrase to make love, i. e., to court, to woo, to solicit union in marriage.   
  
'Demetrius . . . Made love to Nedar's daughter, Helena, And won her soul.' --Shak.   
  
4. Affection; kind feeling; friendship; strong liking or desire; fondness; good will.  
  
Note: Love is often used in the formation of compounds, in most of which the meaning is very obvious; as, love-cracked, love-darting, love-killing, love-linked, love-taught, etc.   
  
____  
  
What the hell was this? Some kind of sign? As I stared at those words, I began to think of certain things... things I sould have kept far away from my mind.  
  
Strong attachment.  
  
Sure, I'm best friends with Hermione. Why wouldn't I be attached to her? I mean, I feel the same sort of attachment to her as I do to Harry. I think. Okay, so maybe its a little different being attached to her than it is to Harry... but thats just normal, right? I mean, she is a girl, and Harry is my best ... guy... friend. Or something.  
  
Tenderness.  
  
I suppose I could be more tender to her feeligs, maybe not get in so many rows. I guess girls like to be treated with gentle, tender touches. I guess I should stop high fiving her after Quidditch matches.  
  
Admiration.  
  
You better believe I admire, 'Mione. She's the smartest, most intellectual person I know. She is beautiful outside, and inside, even if she doesn't know it. I admire her for all her faults, even though she rarely has any. She's as close to a perect person as I can imagine.  
  
Devotion.  
  
Of course I'm devoted, I'm devoted to both my friends, and my family. No matter how much they bug me, I'll always remain by her... uh, their side.  
  
Affection.  
  
If I could, or had the guts, I'd show more affection to Hermione. Right now, I'll just have to settle for putting daisies in her beautiful hair.   
  
Passionate Affection.  
  
...Passion with Hermione will only, and ever happen in my dreams.  
  
Courtship.  
  
What the heck is that? Dating? Well... yeah, if she wasn't with Krum, and if a cure for blushing was found, maybe I'd ask her out...  
  
Making love.  
  
I swear, if her and Krum ever get that far, and I find out, he better run. I don't care how strong he is; I'll bash him good. Not that I, per say, want to make love to Hermione... uh, I-I'll just skip this one...  
  
Strong liking; fondness.  
  
Of course I like her. I'm fond of her. I'm fond of food too, so whats the point? Stupid question.  
  
I think the real problem here is...  
  
Who the hell is Demetrius? And how'd he score with Helena?  
  
Ahem.  
  
I guess thats beside the point.  
  
"Ron? Ron I'm back... lets go!"   
  
Hermione's voice caught me off guard, causing me to drop the heavy book, creating a large noise which I was sure woke the dead. I looked up at her, and she shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe it, Ronald Weasley, reading a book? I must be dreaming!"  
  
I half smiled, she laughed, and picked up the book for me. She looked at it curiously.  
  
"Seriously, Ron, you should start with something a little lighter. Perhaps its time you finally undusted your copy of Hogwarts: A History."  
  
I got up off the chair, and waved my hands in a rather chilish matter at her.  
  
"No, no, I'm not touching any more books! This one is sure to give me nightmares!"  
  
She looked at me in a funny way, like she didn't understand. How could she, I realized. No one but me knew about my feelings.  
  
I grinned, "I think all this reading has made me light-headed. Can we PLEASE go eat now?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes routine. She smiled, and shook her head in a 'yes' fashion.  
  
We walked out of the library and back onto the main street, where many different shops faced us. There were many places to eat, and I think we both felt bewildered.   
  
"Where to?" I asked her.  
  
"Ummm..." She seemed to be looking at a older building with a checked floor and an outside patio. I noticed the waitress' were young ladies on broomsticks, hovering around the customers for fun. "How about there?" She asked.  
  
"Looks great." I added.  
  
She smiled, and we made our way over to the cafe. We choose a table for two on the patio. Within minutes a flying waitress came over, and took our order. Hermione ordered ginger rice with meat sauce, plus a milk. I ordered a potato waffle and pumpkin juice. When the waitress left, the silence between us was a bit akward. She seemed to be nervously twisting her hair, while my leg shook. I decided this was noway to act, considering we'd been friends forever.  
  
"So, er, about spew..." I said.  
  
"Its S.P.E.W." She corrected.  
  
I loved it when she did that. Sometimes I just said it incorrectly so she'd get all flustered. It was rather cute.  
  
"Right," I said grinning, "How is the recruiting coming along?"   
  
She looked sadly down at the table. She stopped twisting her hair.  
  
"Not very well. I only have around twenty memebers, and four of those are you, me, Harry and Ginny. So in reality, thats only sixteen members. Only a few people come to the meetings, and only five people wear the buttons. Its rather sad, that no one cares about the House-Elves."   
  
"Oh," I said softly. I hated it when she was sad. A frown didn't fit her, not at all. As much as I didn't give a flying broom about Dobby and his obsession with socks, and their work rights, I knew I had to do something.  
  
"Well, uh, I suppose I could be more involved. You know, 'Mione, pass out buttons, not skip the meetings, help you out more." I said, forcing a smile. Truth was, I'd do anything to please her.  
  
Her face immediately brightened. The frown was replaced by a grin, and she was suddenly very talkative. She told me all about her new courses this turn, she was even thinking about taking divination again, saying she should take EVERY class, even the ones she didn't like, for her training as a witch. I told her I thought it was a good idea, although to be careful on becoming too overloaded with work, like she did in third year. The truth was, I just wanted to sit next to her in Divination again. By this time, our food arrived. When she discovered the ginger rice wasn't all it sounded like on the menu, I traded her my potato for it. See, wouldn't I make a great boyfriend? I decided to take my "fondness or affection" for Hermione just a little bit farther when the waitress brought the check. I immediatly snatched it, and told Hermione I was paying. She gave me a funny look and said, "Ron, you know you don't have any money." I, being the gentleman I am, said it was no problem, and used the twelve Sickles of my birthday money to pay. She of course, being the lady she was, said thank you. We left the cafe, and wandered around town, finding ourselves heading towards Zonko's, like we had planned earlier.  
  
Zonko's was a gift and joke shop. Fred and George spent most of their time here, but today we didn't spot them, which is probably a good thing... they'd just embaress me. I showed Hermione this great exploding flower, which after you asked it a question, it told you the answer, and then exploded into colorful flying pieces of paper. It was a one use kind of toy. Needless to say, the store owner made me buy it after I purposely made one explode. Hermione bought a chocolate frog, and gave me the card out of it. Which was very nice of her, even though I already have twelve Dumbledore cards lying around in my room. Hermione checked her Muggle watch, and said we only had twenty minutes before we had to go. We decided to leave early on account of the store manager glaring at me, and we wanted to enjoy the walk back.  
  
As we walked out of Zonko's, a large gust of wind blew at us, causing our hair to become untidy. Hermione's flower came out of her hair, and fell to the ground. I picked it up for her. Amazingly, it was still glowing a brilliant blue. I offered it to her, but she asked me to put it back in her hair. On account she didn't have a mirror. She really was a girl, I joked to myself. Whats next? Makeup? Of course, I was happy to get a chance to touch her, being the beautiful woman that she was.  
Just as I was fastening it back with some curly strands, a shrill, creaky, annoying voice inturrupted us. I knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Well, well, look at that, a Weasel and a Mudblood. On a date none-the-less!"  
  
Malfoy.  
  
I take it back. Only one other person can get my blood boiling, and not in the good way. Draco Malfoy has got to be the sickest little brat in the world. I couldn't believe he called Hermione a Mudblood. Again. Didn't he learn his lesson? There was no word to describe my utter hatred for the insensitive jerk. I'm sure he felt the same towards me. I was sure I hated him more, him and his band of Slytherins. Him and his ugly girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. How dare he be so rude to Hermione. I turned to face him. No wonder Malfoy was so brave to call Hermione a Mudblood, it was just him and Pansy, against me and Hermione. None of his little croonies were there to back him up. I had no idea where my sudden boost of bravery came from, but I suddenly found myself walking towards him, fists clencehd and teeth grit. I didn't even notice that Hermione had followed, and stood by my side.  
  
"What did you say, Malfoy?" I said in a dangerously calm voice. Malfoy smirked in that stupid, bratty way he always did, and put his arm around Pansy.   
  
"You heard me, Weasley," He spat. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, still smirking. "I called your girlfriend a mudblood. Whats it to you? You haven't got Potter to help you, you're all alone. A scared little Weasel."  
  
I was just about to hit the jerk, when Pansy shrieked.  
  
"Draaaaaaaaaco! That bookwoooooooooooooorm has a flower and I don't! I want a flooooooooower! If SHE is good enough for one then I want one too! Draaaaaaco!"  
  
Her voice was very irritating, I decided. Malfoy just continued to smirk.  
  
"If you want it," he said, "then go on and take it."  
  
Then, before I knew what happened, Pansy had lunged for Hermione, grabbing a fist full of Hermione's hair, yanking it very hard. Hermione screamed, and shoved Pansy away. When it was over, I grabbed Hermione and held her in my arms. I could see the start of tears form in her eyes. I looked over at the flower, now clutched in Pansy's grubby hand. It was starting to wilt. Hair was still wrapped around the flower, obviously pulled from Hermione's head. It took all my will power not to slap that little witch with all my might, but I knew I could never hurt a woman, no matter how mean she was. Malfoy was a different matter, I had no qualms about slapping him around. I gently let Hermione go, and peered down at Malfoy. It was obvious who was going to win this fight, I was 6'1", and he was 5'10". I was built bigger, he was thinner. I'd like to see him even try and hit me. All my life I've been a coward and never given Malfoy what he deserved.   
  
But now I was ready.   
  
I hit him. I couldn't believe it. One second I was standing there, and a second later I raised my arm, clenched my fist, and aimed for his jaw. Needless to say, it turns out my puberty muscels are stronger than I thought. Malfoy's head whipped back, but he managed to keep himself from falling down by stepping backwards. My fist ached horribly, but it was worth it when Malfoy licked the blood away from his lip. Pansy's shrieks brought me back to reality, and the fact Malfoy just spat a tooth on the ground. I grinned as he rubbed his jaw, looking very shocked. I turned in my excitement to Hermione.  
  
"'Mione, did you see that---"  
  
She was gone. My one glourious moment had been missed out on by the one person I was trying to protect. Where did she go? When did she run off too? Did she see me?  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
I turned around, only to connect my face with Malfoy's fist. He had hit me in my left eye. It hurt, but it only managed to raise my anger for him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him with all my might to the ground. He dirtied his robes, and managed to fall in some mud. I didn't care. I turned my heel on him, and walked away. I had won my first fight, but there were more important things in life than celebrating.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Where was she? Was she hurt? Pansy had gotten an awful lot of her hair.   
  
I wandered around, avoiding the spot where Malfoy had fallen. I knew we had to be getting back to school soon, but I doubted she'd leave without me. With a tip from an old wizard, I finally made my way to the shrieking shack, where I found her. She had her back to me, and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest. I could hear her sniffiling, and I realized she had been crying. I approached her slowly, and she jumped when I placed my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Its me." I said.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Very slowly she turned around to face me. I saw her eyes go wide when she saw my face. She put a hand to her mouth, I guess it was expected.  
  
"Ron... What happened? Your hurt! Did Malfoy hit you? Oh Ron, I'm so sorry, its all my fault."  
  
"No, no," I said, "I was the one who hit him first. I started it... Didn't you see me slug Malfoy?" I asked, giving her a sly grin.  
  
"I.I... got scared...I'm sorry, I should have stayed to help..." She wispered softly, turning her back to me again.  
  
"Are you hurt?" I asked.   
  
"No... no, but the... flower..." She said, her voice cracking. I didn't want her to cry again. I slipped my arm around her waist.  
  
I leaned down and wispered into her ear, "I'll get you another one."   
  
For one defining moment we stood there, my arm secured around her waist, my face close to hers. She smelled really good, like vanilla. Like a woman. The best part was, I wasn't even blushing. I could feel her warm breath on my cheek, her eyes on mine. All I could think about was the feelings I didn't want to think about creep up on me again. I regretably released her waist, hoping my feelings would go away.  
  
They didn't.  
  
I looked at her, and noticed she was shivering. "That was nice..." She wispered, not looking me in the eye.  
  
I gave her a rather confused expression and said, "Huh?"  
  
"Its cold, " she wispered softly, "You were so close to me... it was warm."  
  
Oh. So thats what she meant. She's cold. I looked at her in her sweater and skirt, and saw goosebumps on her legs. I took off my robe, and offered it to her.  
  
"Don't you need it?" She asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm tough." I said with a smile.  
  
She smiled at me and took the robe, wrapping it around herself. It was way too big for her. She buried her face in the cuff of the robe, and closed her eyes. She then turned to me, blushing. I grinned, it was so cute when she blushed. I looked up at the sun, and realized what time it was.  
  
"Um, 'Mione, not to scare you... but its way past lunch."  
  
She looked at me, and then suddenly looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh my God! We're late! We're missing Potions! Oh God, Snape is going to kill us!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Pansy and Malfoy will be late too." I said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Not funny." She then began to bound down the hill.  
  
"Wait up," I yelled.  
  
"I can't," she said, yelling over her shoulder. "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower, midnight. I wanna talk!" She said this rather seriously, and ran out of sight.  
  
I stood there with a dopey look on my face, and an aching eye.  
  
Those same feelings started to surface again, this time accompanied by sweaty palms and a lump in my throat. I decided it was time to re-evaluate my answers to that dictionary. This time, truthfull, no more hiding.  
  
Strong attachment.  
  
Yes, very strong. I even protected her from Malfoy, considered hitting a girl, and got hit in the eye. If that doesn't show strong attachment, I don't know what does.  
  
Tenderness.  
  
Didn't I just show that a few minutes ago? I gave her my robe, I held her in my arms. I offered her another flower.  
  
Admiration.  
  
As I said, she's bloody brilliant. And she's fiesty. She did shove that Pansy pretty hard. I'm proud of 'Mione.  
  
Devotion.  
  
If it came down to it... Hermione comes first.  
  
Affection.  
  
I'll make a note to show more. Maybe she'll get the picture and dump Krum. Maybe.  
  
Passionate Affection.  
  
If I ever get to first base... then we'll talk. Either way, she'll always be in my dreams.  
  
Courtship.  
  
Maybe I'll ask just for the hell of it. Krum is a million miles away, he'd never know, right? Besides, all is fair in love and war. And this is both.  
  
Making love.  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact I would. If she asked me to, I'd make love to her in a heartbeat. Of course, we'd both be blushing, and I've never kissed a girl let alone make love to one. I wouldn't know what I was doing. Either way, I'd make sweet, slow, passionate love to her. Only her.   
  
Strong liking; fondness.  
  
Well, I'd do anything for her. Besides, if I was going to make love to her, I'd have to be pretty fond of her, wouldn't I?  
  
And the age old question...  
  
Demetrius made love to Helena cause he was in love with her, she had his heart. Plain and simple.   
  
Amen.  
  
Yes, I admit it. I'm in love with Hermione. Are you happy now, concious?  
  
Too bad I can't do anything about it.  
  
Now, what does she want with me at the Astronomy Tower?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Please Read and Review! It'll make my day! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update! ;) 


	4. Beauty Shining Through The Darkness

Title: Ron being Ron.  
Rating: This is PG-13 again.  
Author: Kali Kato (SeekerGurl)  
Chapter: Four, "Beauty Shining Through The Darkness"  
Year: 6th year  
Other: This fic is from Ron's POV.  
Ships: Ron and Hermione.  
Summary: What happens in the Astronomy Tower? Read onward!  
Notes:   
This is the final chapter. I managed to make chapter three longer, so it worked out perfectly into four chapters. This one is a long chapter, too. This is the end, ya'll, so I hope its everything you expected! ;-)  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys are the best!!! :o)  
  
~o~ Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the mighty J.K. Rowling. ~o~  
  
~o~ = Snitch  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
For some reason, not totally unknown to me, I could not concentrate in potions class.  
  
I kept on telling myself it was the fact that Snape's eyes were watching me with an uneasy stare. Or maybe it was because I was thirty minutes late. Or maybe its because Malfoy won't stop shifting in his chair, the little ferret. Or maybe its because I'm lost in the lesson. Or maybe its because that ginger rice wasn't enough to eat.  
  
Or maybe its the girl sitting a table down from mine.  
  
That girl, that one untouchable gorgeous girl... at least to me. Sure, some people call her a bookworm and mudblood (grrr Malfoy) and sometimes girls like Lavender say she isn't exactly sexy. But to me, to me she is. To me, she is the most beautiful creature at this school, no, the world.   
  
I'm telling ya, we're made for eachother.  
  
People say stuff behind my back, too.  
  
I know they say I'm too tall, or my hair is too bright. Or that my clothes and robes are crap. Which they are, of course. I'm sure that they make fun of me, saying I'm just Harry's side-kick, and as soon as the war's over, he'll be rid of me, and the like. But thats okay, really it is. I can take care of myself. Besides, I know for a fact Harry is my best friend, and would never give up on me.   
  
But you see, when people say mean things about Hermione behind her back, it really bugs me.   
  
They can say what they want about me, the red haired guy, but it really makes my blood boil when they dare say things about Hermione.  
  
But perhaps now, sitting in potions, when I see Pansy pointing at Hermione and wispering not-so-good things to her Slytherin friends, and sticking her tongue out at her, it gets me so angry my head hurts. Hermione doesn't even see these antics, her head is in her books, concentrating, as she should be and always does.  
  
And you see, its very simple, even though I never knew it before. There's a simple explanation of why I'm jealous of Krum, why I want to protect Hermione, and why I want to defend her name and beat up Malfoy.  
  
Its because I'm in love with her.  
  
Now, if you think about this for a moment... it sounds insane. If anyone knew I was in love with her, they'd laugh. They'd probably say I could do better then the bookworm from the library. Then again they would probably say SHE could do better. But you know what? I don't give a damn what they say, not anymore. Hermione is one of the best things thats ever happened to me. If it wasn't for her, I would never pass all my studies, considering she's always tutoring me. I wouldn't have this great friend who is always there for me, no matter how many stupid things I say. And best of all, I would never know what love feels like. Its all because of her.  
  
Sweet and wonderful Hermione Granger.  
  
God, I love her.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 6:00 PM, after dark, and the Great Hall of Hogwarts was overflowing with students. It was dinnertime, my favorite meal. It was my favorite because they usually served meat. You know, big chunks of it with sauce and juice and cake for dessert. Sadly though, I could not bring myself to eat more than a few bites. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't feeling sick. I actually didn't eat because of Hermione. All I could think about was those blasted House Elves, and how much she wanted to help them, and how they should have equal rights when they cook us food and countless other things she supports for them. All I wanted to do was run up to my dorm and grab that silly button she had made. I told this is Harry, and he gave me a rather funny look, and told me to go lay down. I suppose it was strange, me not eating to support a campaign that would probably never work. But I guess Harry didn't understand, I guess he just wasn't in love. Then again, by the way he was hanging all over Cho, you couldn't tell the difference.  
  
It was quarter after six, and Hermione had never come to the Great Hall. Being Hermone, it wasn't really strange, she always stayed at the library into the late hours. But I was more aware of these things now, I guess. Since I wasn't able to eat, I got up and decided to see if she was around. Seamus, who sprayed food all over me when he spoke, said he had seen her up at the owlery. I decided I should start there.  
  
As I walked stair after stair, fleight after fleight to the old barn, my mind began to wander, as it always seems to do.  
  
What if Hermione was up there sending a letter to Krum? What if she wanted to be alone? What if she was mad that I bothered her? I certainly didn't want to ruin anything, even if it did have to do with Krum. He is her boyfriend afterall, they can do what they want. Then again, if I have to see her blush over one more of his letters, I'm gonna lose it.  
  
I guess there's only one way to find out.  
  
The big door to the owlery creaked open, and I could hear feathers ruffle in the darkness. The only light available illuminated from the moon, which was clearly visible through the open roof. Hundreds of beady, yellow and brown eyes watched me as I moved through the racks of birds, looking for signs of Hermione. I ran across lil' Pig, who despite its lack of weight, cooed at me for some crumbs. I didn't have any, but gave him a scratch on the head as a friendly hello. The owlery was rather large, much bigger than my house. I knew Hermione had to be around here somewhere. But within fifteen minutes of looking, I decided to give up. She just wasn't there. So I left the owls, and made my way down the many stairs once again.  
  
The library was stop number two.  
  
Its probably where I should have looked first, it is where she spends 80% of her day. If she's gone now, its my fault. The library was surprisingly packed considering it was dinnertime. The study tables were scattered with quills and open books, open ink bottles left forgotten. I saw a few students from Ravenclaw I knew but didn't feel like saying "hi" at the moment. As I walked around, I discovered I was pretty much the tallest person around. Everyone else, even seventh years, were a few inches shorter. Oh well. I approached the table we usually sat at, it was right in the middle of all the history books, where Hermione liked it. But, there was not a single curly haired girl sitting there, it was only a bunch of first years. I shrugged and returned to the hallway. Lavender and Parvati passed me, and I asked if they'd seen Hermione up at the dorm. They both said no and gave me dirty looks. Whatever. I leaned against the wall, and tried to think of where she could be.   
  
Hmmm.....  
  
Aha! The House Elves!  
  
Of course! Its obvious! She would never tell Harry and I about plans to visit the little fellows, she knows we don't really care. Although at lunch I did try and reassure her, she still might have gone by herself. Good God, she could be trying to get them to boycott or rebel or something. As much as I loved Hermione's sense of justice, it could get her in trouble. Just as my mouth got me in trouble.  
  
Dobby greeted me with frantic happiness and helpfulness, as he always did. As soon as I tickled that pear on the hallway painting, he ran up to me shouting "Harry Potter's friend! Harry Potter's friend!" with his arms full of breads and sweets, obviously for me. You know, I never quite understood Hermione's reasons for helping the Elves, they seem perfectly happy in the kitchen, cooking up every food imaginable. When Dobby asked if I was hungry, my stomach answered for me with an annoying growl. He (I think its a he) immediatly started running around the room, clamoring for food in every corner. As weak and hungry as I was, I ate up. Sorry, Hermione, if I'm gonna help you fight the House Elf Liberation, I gotta eat. While I stuffed my face, Dobby asked millions of questions, mostly about Harry. I got in a few of my own as well, including if Hermione had been there, for she clearly wasn't here now. Dobby said no, but said she was there earlier this week. He also said he doesn't understand what S.P.E.W. stands for either. I guess Hermione really does need help with these guys.  
  
I returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, my pockets filled with sweets and tasty bread. I decided that Hermione didn't want to be found, and I was out of luck. I was sure she was fine, she could perform spells better then Harry and I combined. Besides, I had to get ready for our meeting at midnight in the Astronomy Tower. Hermione still had my robe, and I needed to change. I had no idea what she wanted with me at the Astronomy Tower, but I figured I should look nice.  
  
The boys' dorm was empty, everyone was still at dinner or the library. I made my way over to my bed, and layed down. My feet passed way over the edge of the bed, hanging off. That got very annoying at night, when you were trying to sleep. I looked over at my clock. It was already eight o'clock. I stood up and stretched a bit, feeling very tired from all the excitement from Hogsmeade. It all seemed like a dream, that I punched Malfoy, that I held Hermione in my arms for one tender moment, that I admitted my true feelings to myself. It felt good, to be honest with yourself.  
  
I reached down and opened my ratty old trunk. The hinges were falling off, and the color was faded. I reached in and sorted through my things, trying to find my cleanest robe. I came up with a rather nice one, its color was more a washed gray than it was dirty. It was a little short in the arms, but at least it didn't smell like rat poop. I reached into my pants pocket, and pulled out another brillant blue daisy. I'd picked it on my way back to Hogwarts. I figured I'd give it to her tonight, to replace the one Pansy murdered. I also took out my S.P.E.W. button, and attached it to my robe. It had a little button on it that made it light-up, it was a little cheesy, but still cute. I combed my hair, even though it was long, and wouldn't stay in one place. I took a glance in the huge oak mirror that lined the wall. I noticed since last term my freckles had grown darker, making me look like I had a tan. I remember one time, in fifth year, Hermione had noticed this and said it made me look older. I guess thats a good thing. I made one last attempt at swiping a few red hairs from in front of my eyes, but the mirror cooed, "It'll do no good! Cut your hair!"  
  
I sat at the end of the large red couch in the common room. By now, many students had returned. Everyone seemed to have something to do, someone to talk to or somewhere to go. A few younger boys offered to play me at chess, but I kindly said no, not wanting to crush their ego's or anything, knowing I'd beat them. Harry had retired early to bed, leaving me with no one to talk to.   
  
It was now ten o'clock, everyone was up at bed, fast asleep. I had accidentially dozed off, and cursed myself for not staying awake to see if Hermione had ever came up. Someone had put a blanket on me, I figured it was McGonagall, she always seemed to be stalking us around here. I had been reading a Quidditch magazine, hoping to pass the time, and to look like I was doing something. There wasn't a single student left in the common room, and I felt very alone. Not that the feeling was anything new. Harry and Hermione were the only ones I was *real* friends with, anyway. I took a peek out the window, and realized it was raining. I liked rain, it was soothing. The noise of it on the roof made a nice sound for the ears to hear. I knew Harry wouldn't be happy, rain meant the match for tommorow morning's Quidditch game would be cancelled. It would have been a good match too, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw. It would be interesting, seeing Harry and Cho compete. Harry being Harry, would probably let her get the snitch. Then again, if it was I against Hermione, me being me, I'd let her win too.  
  
I returned to my room, and very quietly walked over to Harry's trunk. If I was ever going to get to the Astronomy Tower, I would need the Invisibility Cloak. I knew Harry wouldn't mind. The boys were fast asleep, oblivious to my rummaging through Harry's stuff. I noticed a bunch of stuff in Harry's trunk, stuff I never knew he had. And I hope I never have to see that *stuff* again. I grabbed the cloak, and made a mental note to never, ever go in Harry's trunk again. I'll just be keeping my hands to myself.  
  
The Astronomy Tower had more stairs than anywhere in Hogwarts. It was a bugger, climbing these stairs everyday for Divination. If I didn't know Hermione as well as I did, I wouldn't know where exactly to find her in the tower. There were five separate rooms, three of them were classrooms, the other two rooms contained telescopes and equipment. To the blind eye, most people never notice the sixth room, the secret room. Hermione had been the one to find it, back in fifth year. Harry and I had just finished with Divination, and planned to meet Hermione at the library. When we had just started going back down the stairs, she jumped out in front of us, from the middle of nowhere! Its one of the more fonder memories of Hermione I have. Us, scared out of our minds, and her laughing. It turned out there's a door made out of stone, the same kind as the wall, that opens up into a dark, moody room. Its very hard to find, unless you're looking for it. We three had made a point of visiting it at night, whenever we couldn't sleep. We'd never seen anyone else near it, and we kinda turned it into an unofficial hideout. Hermione had a collection of books under the floorboards, me with sweets hidden in the old candle holder hanging from the celing (I was the only one who could reach it, so I got dibbs.) Harry didn't hang out there as much as us, so he didn't leave anything there for the dust to collect.  
  
I finally reached the door, and removed the cloak. Even though I'm sure it was cold outside, the candles lining the wall provided enough warmth. I moved my hands up along the wall, trying to find the small ridge that stuck out. I finally found it, and pulled sideways on it. The door slowly creaked open, and a small amount of light seeped from the room into the dim hallway I was standing in. Hermione always lit candles in the room at night, so it wouldn't be so creepy. The door was very heavy, so I only opened it enough for me to slip inside. I carefully shut the door behind me, wary not to make noise... just in case any Professors were around.  
  
When I turned around, I faced the openess of our secret place. I hadn't been here since last year, and the dust had collected everywhere since then. There were a few candles lit around the room, and the chair in the corner looked like it had finally given away from age. I hung Harry's cloak on the hook we had placed on the wall. I walked further into the room, and it was then that I saw her.  
  
She was standing at the window, looking out at the sky. She was still dressed in my robe, but she had placed a dark green shawl over it, probably to keep her warm. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, much like it had been at the Yule Ball. Her hands were resting on the window sill, but I could see she had mittens on. The ever cautious Hermione, always aware of her health.  
  
To me, in that moment, she was the vision of beauty. She was truly beauty shining through the darkness.  
  
I could feel a lump form in my throat as I approached her, my palms getting sweaty. I figured she knew it was me, otherwise she would have turned around by now. I stepped beside her, and glanced down at her from the corner of my eye. She was even more beautiful up close. The rain now pounded harder on the roof, and you could feel its mist through the open window. The stars were bright, brighter then on other nights. We stayed like that for a few minutes, watching the sky mingle with the rain. She hadn't moved since I'd gotten there. The only noise I could hear, besides the rain, was the pounding of my heart. I wondered if she could hear it too.  
  
Finally, she shifted her feet and seemed to take in a deep breath, and then sigh loudly.  
  
"Ron..." She said, breaking the silence.  
  
Her voice sounded uneasy in the darkness, almost hard to hear. I swallowed hard, I didn't know what she would say, do, or anything. It was almost scary.  
  
"Yes?" I said softly. I leaned against the window sill, so I could be at eye level with her... although she wouldn't look at me.  
  
She once again seemed to shift her weight from foot to foot, like she was nervous. I knew if she bit her lip, that would be a true sign that something was on her mind. And she did.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" She blurted out.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Of course you can!" I said, just happy to break the tension.  
  
Still not looking me in the eye, she said:  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
For a split second, I didn't understand. But then it dawned on me, and I knew what she was talking about. The Note! Just twelve hours ago, we had been passing notes in McGonagall's class. It was just twelve hours ago that McGonagall had taken it away... and given it back. It had never occured to me that she would ever be thinking about what my answer had been ever again. Why did she care?  
  
I suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Am I jealous?" I said softly, almost smiling at the irony. I walked and stood behind her, I leaned down and whispered close to her ear, "What do you think?"  
  
She turned around and looked up at me. Suddenly my daring attitude to get close to her mellowed down, and I took a step back. I was in her space, close to her, and it was driving me crazy.  
  
"I..I don't know..." She said, looking down at her feet.  
  
I knew my ears and cheeks were red now. All these embaressing questions were making me nervous. I sighed, and moved closer to her. She looked up at me again, probably wondering what was up with me and my new coy attitude.  
  
"Reach into my robe pocket..." I said softly.  
  
I almost fell down when she reached for the robe on me, her hand coming awful close to a certain body part of mine.  
  
"No, no, my r-robe, your wearing it! L-Left pocket, 'Mione!"  
  
It was her turn to blush, in her very cute manner.  
  
She reached into the pocket, and fished out a crumpled piece of parchment. She looked at me and then to the parchment, with those lovely questioning eyes.  
  
"Open it." I whispered.  
  
She did, and I noticed her hands were shaking. Maybe she was cold? Nah, that couldn't be it. She opened it, and stared at it for the longest minute of my life. She didn't blink, didn't breath, and didn't say a word.  
  
"Why are you jealous, Ron?" She finally spoke.  
  
I looked confused, I'm sure. I knew admiting what I felt and why could be dangerous. If she knew I was jealous of her boyfriend, she'd never speak to me again. But, as I'd promised myself earlier, all is fair in love and war. Krum's a million miles away, and this would just be between us. Between friends. She has a right to know how I feel. Besides, by not letting her know, I'm breaking my own heart.  
  
"You," I said, scratching my head as if she should know, as if it was an easy answer. "You, ah, you always get letters, once a week, you know, from that black... ugly.. owl. Doesn't it belong to Krum? Aren't the letters from Krum?" I said quickly.  
  
"Well, yes," She said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ugh, she just knows how to break my heart.   
  
I sighed and walked over to the window again. I stared at the wall. Suddenly, all the rush of today's events came at me. But wost of all, it was my broken heart that hurt. If I had been alone, I might have even cried... but I wouldn't, not in front of Hermione. I hit the wall in a frustrated matter with my fist, I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do. But I was hurt. How else was I supposed to act?  
  
"Ron!" I felt her hand on my shoulder, and it wasn't until then I realized I was shaking. I pushed her arm away, not wanting to feel her soft touch.  
  
"Ron!" She tried again, "Ron, you don't know the whole story!"  
  
That got my attention. I turned around and faced her once again. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, my mind racing to find out what she meant. She sighed and moved closer to me. I realized I had nowhere to go, I was pretty much against the wall. She wasn't touching me, but we were close enough to feel eachother's warm breath.  
  
"Why do you," I said, my voice shaking, "Why do you blush when you read his letters? Don't tell me I don't know the story! I know whats going on!" I yelled.   
  
I think I scared her, because she backed away from me very quickly.  
  
Then, a very strange thing happened. A huge smile formed on her face, and before I knew it, she burst out laughing. This of course, caused me to feel very, very strange. Or maybe it was because my face had turned a bright red.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" She said in a very bossy tone, "The only reason I've ever blushed in my entire life is because of you! Don't you ever stop to think that maybe I see you looking at me when I'm reading those letters, and its because of you that I... well, that I blush like crazy!"  
  
She blushed because of me?  
  
I looked at her, and tried to think of the right things to say, and the right things to think.  
  
"So... so... you aren't blushing because of Krum's romantic sayings or something?" I asked, shuffleing my feet on the floor.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and looked like she was about to laugh. "He can barely say my name, what makes you think he can write poetry too?"   
  
"I..I...uh..." I was dumbfouned. Everything she had said was... wonderful. But it didn't change the facts though. She was still with him.  
  
Hermione turned around, and untied her hair from a bun, making it fall all over her shoulders. She then threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated way.  
  
"Men are all the same," she said, shaking her head. "You jump to the worst possible conclusion!"  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"What in the world makes you think I'm even dating Viktor? Have you ever stoopped and thought that maybe he's pursueing me, and I'm not responding? Maybe all these letters he sends me just end up on the bottom of my trash can, Ronald! And maybe, just maybe I blush when you look at me because you're just so damn cute! That maybe I like YOU, and not Viktor! I'm telling you, men are all the same!"  
  
I just looked at her. All the pain of my heart started to melt, and a huge grin formed on my face.   
  
I understood everything now.  
  
I was so happy, it felt like all the weight in the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't even process all of what she just said, all I really heard and put together was the fact that her and Krum had never, and will never happen. At least, not as long as I'm around. I just wanted.. I just wanted...   
  
I just wanted to kiss her.  
  
She had this look on her face as I approached her, this sassy and beautiful look. She also looked very surprised, probably confused I was suddenly moving towards her with this look, which I think, was a look of desire on my face. I stood as close as possible in front of her, and moved my face down to hers. I could see that she was blushing, but I was surprised to feel that I wasn't. I knew if I didn't do this right now, I might never get the chance.  
  
Now or never.  
  
Now or never.  
  
Now or never.  
  
Now.  
  
It was very quick, but almost what I expected. The first thing I noticed was that her lips were very soft. She was also wearing some sort of banana flavored lip gloss. At first, right before our lips connected, I wasn't sure where to put my lips. Should I cover her top or bottom lip? In the end, I choose her upper lip, not that it was very important anyway. The best part was when she slid her hands up my chest, and pulled me in closer to her. I had to lean down a lot to kiss her, but it was worth every second. Kissing Hermione was everything I expected. After a few seconds, we pulled away at the same time. I mostly pulled away because I forgot to breathe. She rested her head against my chest, and I put my hands in her hair, stroking it softly. For the first time in my life, I felt comfortable with her. I could show her affection, and it just felt right. Best of all, I wasn't blushing. Neither of us spoke, we just stood there in the moment, in complete bliss. The time started to pass, I'm sure it had been at least ten minutes, when she moved away from me and looked up into my eyes.  
  
I had just kissed the woman I loved, and I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her I loved her, it was too soon for that. Someday I would tell her, just not now.  
  
"You know what, Ron?" She said softly, breaking the nervous silence.  
  
"What?" I noticed my voice was lower then usual.  
  
"I've always wanted you to do that."  
  
And you know what else?  
  
Sometimes, against all odds, the red haired, tall side kick does in fact, get the girl.  
  
And in our case, she stays with me the rest of our lives.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'd love to know what you all thought of the ending in your reviews! Once again, thanks for reading! And you never know, I *might* come back with a rewrite of this story, but from Hermione's POV. Either that, or I'll just leave it as is. :)  
-Kali ~o~ 


End file.
